Traitor
by Burning Light and Crystal
Summary: Unknowing to the players, ten people have been selected to participate in a reality show that seems like a cross of Big Brother and The Mole. A Traitor is among them, and they'll do anything to win... Rated T for swearing and some of the Traitor's methods. Light Zelink, Sonaze and Pamus.


Traitor

**YAY FOR REALITY SHOWS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anybody in this fic except for LS.**

Chapter One

Zelda's POV:

Zelda wearily opened her eyes, adjusting to the darkness of the room. She sat up in her bed and yawned, stretching her arms above her head. Then she looked around the room. "_What the Hell? This isn't my room. Where the Hell am I? And when did I go to sleep last night?" s_he thought, squinting to see anything in the darkness. She spotted a light switch and quickly flicked it upwards, seeing that she wasn't alone in the room. On the other side of the room, another bed sat. In it was a rather odd looking angel, with black wings. She got up out of bed, noticing that she was wearing her regular dress instead of night clothes, and walked up to the dark angel (She thought that was suitable, after all, he was an angel and was black.) and whispered to him. "Um, are you awake?" she asked. All she got was an angry mutter in response. She assumed that this dark angel was still fast asleep, so she spoke a little louder. "Hey! Wake up!" she told him. The dark angel sat up slightly and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm up… Hey wait a minute, who are you?" he asked, finally noticing Zelda.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Do you know where we are?" asked Zelda, looking around the room a little more. It was a fairly drab room, with simple gray walls and two dressers across from the beds. Although the beds were a tad fancier than the room itself, it seemed to be like a prison cell.

"No, not really." said the dark angel, getting up and looking around. He has wearing a black toga-like thing, had black hair and red eyes. He was wearing, strangely enough, sandal things on his feet. Zelda tested the doorknob to see if she could open it, and sure enough, she could. She opened up the door and stepped into an identically dull gray hallway, the dark angel trailing behind her. To the right was a dead end, four other doors lining the wall next to the room she and the dark angel had stepped out from. To her left, she saw a group of seven people, looking as confused as she was, all talking and trying to make sense of things. She went over to them with the dark angel following.

"Hey! Does anyone here know where we are?" she yelled at them. The group all turned to face her and the dark angel, her response coming from a fox-like creature Zelda recognized as a Zoroark, since Link had many Pokémon games littering his house.

"No, we all don't know where we are. You two don't know anything, do you?" asked the Zoroark, noticing the dark angel behind her. Zelda quickly swept her eyes around the group, seeing who in all were there. There was the Zoroark, an angel, a purple cat, a blue hedgehog, a pink marshmallow thing, a lady in a light blue suit and a woman in a teal dress. She didn't recognize any of them at all. Well, except for the angel, but only because he looked like a lighter version of the dark angel.

"Nope, nothing. Well, except for the fact that I just woke up somewhere I don't know with some royal lady I don't know." replied the dark angel. Zelda was about to ask how he knew she was royalty when she realized that her ornate dress and crown kind of gave it away.

"I guess that makes ten of us, then." said the cat, looking thoughtful. Zelda looked over at the dark angel, but found that he was already talking with the angel, looking annoyed.

"Ten? I can only see nine here." said Zelda. The marshmallow quickly answered her, as if someone was going to before him.

"Oh, someone was in the same room as Samus. She told us that he wouldn't wake up though, so she just left him there." said the marshmallow, speaking in a sort of cutesy voice, like he was on My Little Pony or something.

"And uh, which one is Samus, exactly?" she asked, looking at everyone.

"That'd be me." said the lady in the blue suit. "That puffball you just spoke to was Kirby. The cat over there is Blaze. This hedgehog here is Sonic. The angel over there is Pit. The lady next to me is Rosalina, and finally, the fox thing who first answered you is Zarra." Zelda looked at all of them, memorizing their names.

"Well, my name is Zelda. I didn't have time to ask the name of the dark angel over there, though." said Zelda. Surprisingly, the angel, Pit, spoke up right afterwards.

"Oh don't worry, his name is Dark Pit. I know him." said Pit, earning a frown from Dark Pit.

"Well, anyways, the guy I woke up with looked kind of weird. He looked a bit like an elf, and he was wearing this green hat…" Samus said, looking downwards in thought. Green hat? Elf? That sounded like… Zelda made sure that nobody was watching her before she entered the room at the end of the hall, and sure enough, she heard familiar snoring. Zelda smiled once she saw who it was, immediately recognizing her hero. She flicked the lights on and off, having done this many times before.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." she said, waiting for him to get up. He moaned angrily and folded the pillow over his ears.

"I don't wanna…" he said into the pillow. Zelda smirked and prepared a Din's Fire in her hands.

"Do I have to Din's Fire you out of bed _again_, Link?" Zelda could just hear Link's eyes shooting open at that.

"GETTING UP, GETTING UP!" shouted Link, who hastily got tangled in his blanket and crashed down onto the floor. Zelda let out a laugh at him as he casually got up and brushed off some dust. She felt the Din's Fire fade in her hand as she smiled. "I, uh, meant to do that?" said Link, earning another laugh from Zelda.

"Link, stop being an idiot and come with me." she managed to say in between her laughing. Link smiled at his princess and eagerly followed her out of the room. There, she saw that nobody had stopped watching Pit and Dark Pit's fight, Kirby having gotten popcorn for himself from who knows where. Zelda led Link up to them slowly, making sure to avoid the fight. As soon as the two stepped to join the group, a loud voice filled the room, coming from who knows where. Only after it had finished did Zelda notice the intercom in the corner of the wall. Everyone covered their ears in fear the voice would shatter their eardrums.

"Would everyone gather in the living room, please?" the voice was immediately cut off after that. Zelda had no idea where the living room was, but Sonic spoke up afterwards.

"Okay guys, follow me and Blaze." he said, the two of them starting to walk away.

"What? There's no way you guys can know where the living room is. Me and Zarra came out like two minutes after you two. You couldn't have gone around this place and back here in under two minutes." said Kirby, looking at the two.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what we can do." Blaze said, sending a knowing glance at Sonic. The two smiled at each other and began to walk away again. Zelda figured that she had nothing to lose, so she led Link in the front of the group and began to follow Sonic and Blaze.

Rosalina's POV:

Rosalina was dumbfounded when Zelda led the green clad man through the rest of the group. She had no memory of a green clad man ever being introduced to the group. In fact, the only thing she had said to her fellow 'captives' was her name. That was because of a note she had found when she woke up. Before she had woken Pit up, she found a note on the dresser next to her bed. The things it said were shocking, as she remembered how she had arrived there in the first place afterwards. The note had read:

_Dear Player Four,_

_You and nine other people have been selected to play a game called Traitor. It is a game similar to Big Brother and The Mole, in which you will stay in our gorgeous mansion for quite some time. Do not bother trying to escape, for we have sealed all of the exits. However, one of your fellow contestants has come here on their own will, being payed by us to compete. This Traitor will do whatever they can to get rid of the other players, trapping them, knocking them out, and, if they're desperate enough, killing them. But, you and the other players can free them if they are trapped, bringing them back into the game. If a player can figure out who the Traitor is before there are only two people left and successfully trap them, you win. But if you guess incorrectly, you'll just be helping the Traitor in their plan. How can you tell if you've trapped the Traitor? Once the Traitor is trapped, the door leading out of the mansion will be unlocked, granting you freedom. The people who are left over will be awarded with sixty-five million dollars in victory, and if the Traitor is successful, they will be awarded this money instead. You will be the only player to know this, aside the Traitor. It is your choice to share this with the others or not._

_Best of Luck, LS_

Now, Rosalina had no idea who this 'LS' was, but she knew one thing for sure. If she told the other players about this, she would be targeted for knowing too much. Rosalina decided to just keep the note to herself. She hadn't said another word, but she knew that the person on the intercom must have been LS. So, after a moment's confusion, she followed Zelda and the green clad man out of the room, hearing the others following her. Rosalina found Zelda's choice not to introduce them to the green clad man as odd, Traitor odd. When she entered the living room, she saw that Zelda and the green clad man looking around in wonder, since it was a great improvement to the hallway they had been in before. Sonic and Blaze simply stood there, identical smirks on their faces. They were suspicious as well, since they had both known where the living room was in the first place. Rosalina couldn't help but look around the room a bit, then she sat down on one of the sofas across from a wide, flat-screen TV mounted on the wall. She had seen Big Brother before, and knew that LS would probably appear on the screen. Sure enough, the moment she looked at the TV again, the smiling visage of a woman appeared on the screen. "Welcome, my guests!" she said, making the others jump in surprise. Rosalina simply smiled. "You may call me LS, and welcome to my mansion! Now, I assume you all want to know why you are here. You have all been chosen to stay in my beautiful mansion for a while, so make yourselves at home! However, some of you may know more than others…" Rosalina could have sworn that LS looked at her as she said that last sentence. "Anyways, have fun, I'll check on you all again later!" with that, the TV went blank again. Rosalina guessed that when LS had said that some people might know more than others she had been talking about herself and the Traitor.

"… Well _that _was random." said Zarra, still looking at the screen. Rosalina found that Zarra was intelligent and crafty, which made her an idealistic Traitor. But it would also make her a resourceful ally.

"Who cares? WE HAVE A MANSION ALL TO OURSELVES! WOO HOO!" cheered Kirby. He struck Rosalina as cheery and childish, which could be the perfect masquerade for a cold and crafty killer.

"Seems too good to be true to me. There _must _be a catch…" said Blaze, looking down at the floor in thought. Rosalina found Blaze to be interesting, since Sonic always followed her. Maybe the two knew each other…

"Might as well make the best of it. You can always think about it some other time, Blaze." said Sonic, gently patting her on the back. Rosalina knew those two must be close to each other, but how close she didn't know. Rosalina got up, wanting some room to think, and walked out from the living room. After a brief period of walking, she found herself in a foyer that looked like it belonged on the _Titanic, _not inside a modern day mansion. Once she found an old fashioned piano in the corner, she smiled and sat down, blowing dust off of the keys. Once she started playing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence, she had lost herself in the music. She didn't have the time to think at all.

Zarra's POV:

When Kirby heard the piano playing, he freaked out. "OH NOVA THE MANSION'S HAUNTED THERE WAS A CATCH AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" he screamed, jumping up and clinging to the chandelier above him in pure fear.

"Kirby, if it'll ruin your belief that this mansion is haunted, I'll go look." sighed Zarra, deciding to reconsider her view on the personality of Kirby. Zarra left the room and headed for the foyer, where she spotted Rosalina playing a piano. "Kirby, it's only Rosalina!" she called back to the living room. Feeling bored, she walked down to Rosalina and finally recognized the song she was playing. "Hey… Is that Evanescence's 'Bring Me to Life'?" she asked Rosalina, who stopped playing and turned to face Zarra, not saying a word.

"…" Rosalina just stared at Zarra, unnerving her in the least. Finally, Rosalina pulled something out from her pocket and handed it to Zarra. Zarra took it, trying not to shred the note to pieces with her claws. She read it, slightly confused. Once she finished, her eyes widened.

"So THAT'S the catch. We're on a game show. Why haven't you shown anyone else this?" asked Zarra, now realizing what was at stake. Zoru and Rua were probably worried out of their minds, after all, their mother had disappeared without a warning.

"… Because any one of them could be the Traitor, and you know that. I thought we could team up, since I _know _that you're not the Traitor." Zarra spotted hesitation in Rosalina's voice though, she doubted herself that Zarra wasn't the Traitor.

"… Alright, an alliance. For my girls, I need to win this no matter what. So, I'll team up with you." Zarra said, thinking that this wasn't the best of moves. But she had to win. For Zoru and Rua.

"You have kids?" asked Rosalina. With a start, Zarra realized that she hadn't told anyone about her girls yet.

"Yeah, Zoru, the older one, and Rua, who just turned ten. They mean the world to me." Zarra said with a smile. She always smiled when the conversation turned to her daughters.

"Really? Then you better win this thing, for them. I have to win for my Lumas. They're kind of like children to me too." Rosalina said with a smile of her own. The two were more alike than Zarra had originally assumed. Rosalina held out her hand, as if it was a contract agreeing to be in an alliance, and Zarra shook it with her claw. Zarra knew in her mind that she was now part of the first alliance in the game. For Zoru and Rua.

Traitor's POV:

Somewhere in the mansion, the Traitor smiled. None of their victims suspected a thing. They all assumed they were lucky enough to be living inside a mansion for the next weeks, not knowing they were going to be targeted. Perhaps that soon they should know of their presence… The Traitor's smile deepened, thinking that striking fear into an enemy was the best battle plan. They _would _win this game. They knew that they had the advantage. While the other, unsuspecting players were off having fun, that's when they would strike. And to make matters worse for them, the Traitor already knew who would be the first victim. Inside their mind, the Traitor let out an evil laugh.

**Sad thing is, this was the longest thing I've written. Anyways, R&R who you think the Traitor is!**


End file.
